


光年

by KEINKOMMENTAR



Category: Acorn (Webcomic), 星牧
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEINKOMMENTAR/pseuds/KEINKOMMENTAR
Summary: 只是张讴歌在那么久后的一个梦。
Relationships: Liu jun/Zhang Ouge





	光年

或许是最近神经紧张，或许是空调的温度太高了，又或许最近那颗恒星再次爆发出与几年前相似的绮丽光芒，张讴歌睡得很不踏实。  
他三番两次的做梦，梦到无垠的荒原与阴晦的天，梦到大地被他从未见过的白色积雪所覆盖，梦到他死在那片他从未踏足过的土地上，真的有人曾经去过那里吗，张讴歌想。

有巨狼，狼的头颅有他半个身子那么大，在风雪中穿梭。它们像精灵一样飘渺，又像精灵——最原始的精灵那样捕猎。梦中的张讴歌知道所谓精灵只不过是除人以外万物的别称，他看到有人的喉咙被撕裂时也那么想。  
但他不是被狼咬死的。  
张讴歌是被活活冻死的，他在风雪中迷了路，和刘军一起。张讴歌不明白为什么是刘军，只知道梦中的自己用大衣裹住刘军，拉扯着他在冰天雪地中走，他们都比真实的自己要年轻一些。张讴歌觉得梦中的自己要强壮很多，但刘军完全是一副营养不良的样子，连话都说不利索。  
梦确实是反的，张讴歌想。  
在梦中死去并不会让张讴歌感到心烦意乱，就算迷路又冻死着实是一种很窝囊的死法。但他先于刘军倒下，这让成年人的面子有些挂不住。  
张讴歌记得自己躺在雪地里，拉扯着刘军也跪倒在那么深，那么冷的雪中。刘军匍匐在他身上不停地用冰冷的手摸他的脸，而他的手比雪还要凉。  
张讴歌，你醒醒，张讴歌！  
刘军带着哭腔喊他的名字，手还在他脸上乱摸。死亡明明是很漫长痛苦的一件事，张讴歌却被他弄得痒了，想要发笑。  
他确实是在梦中笑醒的，又或者醒来时进入了另一个梦，在漆黑的房间中张讴歌还能听到自己干瘪且诡异的笑声，然后他尴尬的住嘴，躺回床上去了。


End file.
